


Anything and Everything

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: If Anything, give me Everything.





	Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do something else today, but then it got too late and I ended up with this. That's okay though! I have other plans for another day.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Song inspo is the sound of crickets as I stare at an empty document and will my essay to write itself.

The world is ending. Earth’s impending doom isn’t news, not anymore, but every time I open my eyes, it still surprises me. Everything has an end, but not this soon. This world has so much to keep spinning for, there is no reason for her to die and take all of its inhabitants with her. I wish I could keep it going, save everyone on it.

 

 But I am Nothing. I am a more powerful Nothing than the other, smaller Nothings wandering the streets, but I am still Nothing.

 

 The world itself, she is Something. She is Something good, Something to appreciate and enjoy. Her glorious clothes of green and rust and pools of blue house all of the little Nothings, no matter which species they may be. Her favorite species of Nothing are the humans, though they hurt her so.

 

 She loves how they dance and sing, twirling and prancing through the grass. They may not appreciate her, but she loves them anyway, making sure they always have enough to be alive and well. Yes, she loves her Nothings.

 

 I don’t know if she loves me. I am not a human, nor am I an angel. At least, not in my mind. I am the Nothingest Nothing. I know I shouldn’t have lasted this long, but here I am. Whether it is because she has helped me along or if Lady Luck has been on my side, I’ll never know. The only thing I know is that I am still alive, and I’m still not sure that is a good thing.

 

 Good things. Those are few and far between, they always have been. I can count the amount I’ve seen on one hand. My favorite of all Good things is you, it always has been.

 

 You are not a Nothing, nor are you a Something. No, you are Everything. There is only one of you, precious and irreplaceable. You are amazing, someone to be adored and loved. With your floppy hair and eyes like kaleidoscopes, smiling at me with those gorgeous dimples, I always wonder what a Nothing like me did to deserve meeting Everything.

 

 You love me. You’ve told me before, nervous and shaky. Laughing and glowing. Softly and passionately. I’ve heard it in so many different ways, never does it get old. Every morning I wake up to see the light filtering in through the window, lighting up your sleeping face, I thank my father for giving me Everything. I’m not sure how long I have you for, but while I do have you, I’ll keep you safe. I’ll keep you loved.

 

 You swear to me that I am not a Nothing, that I am more than that, even more than a Something. You tell me that I could be an Anything. I can choose whether to be a Good thing or a Bad thing. Every time I look at you, I promise myself that I can be a Good thing, if only because you deserve it. You, Sam, you make me want to be a Good thing.

 

 We are Everything and Anything, sitting on the roof of a shitty motel somewhere on Earth’s flowing robes. None of the Nobodies know what we are, none of them care. You’ve saved them time and time again, and not one of them knows. Still you sit, leaning against me and staring up at the stars. They sparkle and shine, showing their admiration for you, Sam. For their Everything. I do not shine, but I silently hope you know how deep my love for you goes.

  
 The world is ending. If Earth stops spinning, as long as I have Everything here next to me, I know I will be happy. I know we will be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not angsty! Nobody died! Hallelujah! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
